I Dreamt Of Her
by LenneHawke
Summary: A painter helps a beautiful Twilight actress in the city, she is thanked generously for her actions. Fem OC/Kristen Stewart.


A warm day in the city, i was heading to the usual place, a small ca'fe on the corner of Bourke Street.

I normally enjoy going to that cafe to look for inspiration while on my break, i have a job on the city streets.  
I create giant murals on the concrete, usually colourful, depending on the area but in my down time i like sitting in the park and sketching the sights wether it be people or scenery, it very realaxing and nobody seems to have a problem with it. Right now my mind was on one thing, a warm drink and a soft chair to sit in.

Entering the Ca'fe i got a humble greeting from Alysaa, she worked at the counter, nice girl.  
I ordered the usual and and melted into the comfortable chair and closed my sore eyes in the far corner, away from everyones eyes, i enjoyed the solitude.

I opened my eyes when i heard a comotion going on in the small Ca'fe, everyone was running to the window and screaming,  
i walked outside and people from all over were pouring in "what the hell is going on?" i asked a man to the left of me "Oh my god!, Its Kristen Stewart! She's here!" he replied in a overly excited manner, i had no i dea who she was but i pushed him out the way to get a look.  
I saw her in the middle of the huge crowd with a very stressed expression on her face, i could easily tell she didnt like being swarmed by people, who would?. I made my way throught the screaming crowd to her, once i got to her i grabbed her hand and led her throught the swarm of bloodsuckers. Once we got outside the mass of people, she turned to me "Hey thanks man, i owe you one" she jogged off to her ride and drove off. I felt a rough push in my back, a woman with a pissed off look staring down at me, "What'cha do that for? now shes gone!". I shot her a similar look and replied "How would like being crushed by a crowd of psychotic fans? I did her a favour". I pushed past her back into the Ca'fe, gathered my things and walked home. When i got home, i threw my bag on the floor took off my pants and shoes, flopped down on the bad and just crashed, i was so tired.

I dreamt of her.

The next week i was awakened by loud knocking on my door, i got up and started walking toward the annoying noise,  
it only proceeded as i treaded down the stairs to the door, "Hang on a fuckin' minute! Keep your fuckin' pants on will ya!".  
The knocking ceased, thank god. I opened the door to a surprise it was the woman i saved from the crowd, i quickly blushed from embarassment of my language. Kirsty? Kronny? Kristy? Kristen!, thats it, what the fuck is a Kronny?. I shook the strange thoughts from my head, when i finally opened my mouth "Hello, umm..." i chuckled softly "i wasnt expecting to see you at my door". She laughed, it was gentle and sweet. "Oh yeah, no, its ok i swear like that too, i just, umm..." she trailed off and looked me in the face. " i just, wanna like thankyou for the other day, you really saved my ass". My eyes widened in slight embarassment for the random act. "Oh yeah, thats fine, it looked like you wern't enjoying the swarming" i let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah i dont really like, being tackled by crazy people" she said with a slightly grimacing expression,  
which quickly changed into a soft laugh when she looked down at my lower half. I looked down to see i wasnt wearing any pants, just my Spiderman jocks, yes i wear mens underwear..dont judge. My face turned flourecent red and i quickly hid behind the door. "Oh my god im so sorry,  
i was half asleep, i-" she cut me off with a cute chuckle "Its ok, i do that too". I quickly looked at our current location. "Oh umm, please come in" i said gesturing into the house.

She walked in "Please make yourself comfortable, while i..uhh find some pants" still blushing like crazy i scrambled upstairs to find some pants. Quickly throwing on my black, ripped skinnys and black socks, i went back down stairs, to find Kristen observing my paintings, she looked over her shoulder and with a genuine smile she said " These are amazing", her smile is gorgeous, after i realized i was staring i finally replied " Oh yeah, thanks, i uhh, its what i do" i gave an awkward smile, " Uhmm by the way my names Lenne, Lenne Hawke, my friends call me Hawke"  
she replied with a tiny handshake "Oh nice to meet you Hawke, uhh im Kristen, Kristen Stewart" we both smiled at eachother " So umm Kristen, what exactly do you do?" she looked at me like i had a second head growing " So you dont know who i am? im an actress, yknow in Twilight?" i looked at her confused "What the hell is Twilight?" she let out a roar of laughter " Its only one of the biggest movie franchises in like...ever!" i still looked a bit confused, "Ohhhhh so thats why all those psycho people where on you outside the Ca'fe in the city" i laughed "Yeah, i dont really watch big famous movies, im more a fan of shitty Indie movies that nobody hears of" we both plopped down on the couch, i noticed she was looking at me from the corner of my eye, she looked like she was trying to see through me, i asked "What? is there something in my hair?" quickly brushing my hands through my hair "No, its just...if you dont mind me asking, how old are you?" she was looking at me like she was judging me or something "Im 17...uhmm what about you? if you dont mind me asking" she replied "Im 22" i looked at her with a shocked expression "No shit?! i thought you were like 19 or something, you look so young" she let out a beautiful chuckle i blushed at my thoughts and smiled at her.

My eyes darted up to the clock for a split second, i was amazed at the time, i didnt even notice that we had been talking for hours. "Do you want me to leave?"  
i felt confused "Huh?", "I saw you looking at the clock, if you want ill go" i was surprised at her assumption "Oh no no, i was just, well i-" she cut me off "Its ok im probably keeping you" we both stood up, i gently grabbed her hand, it was soft and small "No dont go, i was just thinking that we spent alot of time talking today and that we must have alot in common" i went tomato red at that stupid comment i just made, she giggled at me and took my hand, and looked into my eyes for a moment, i looked down at her hand in mine and then up to her face, i opened my mouth "What are y-" i was cut off by her sudden wet lips against mine, my tired eyes widened at her actions, i just stood there frozen, she wasnt rough she gently pressed her hand on my waist and tugged me a bit closer,  
this feeling..i dont know what it was, i didnt struggle or pull away, my eyes fluttered closed and i soon returned the kiss. I felt her smile into it, i felt a little dissapointed she pulled away from my lips, our faces were close she just snickered quietly and licked her lips and whispered "Mmmm Hawke" i blushed even harder than i already was.

Before i could respond to the sudden kiss, she quickly crashed her lips onto mine again, after the quick shock my eyes rolled to the back of my head, i was enjoying all this...female contact. Kristen was more rough this time, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and i placed mine around her tiny waist, she practically forced her tounge into my head, sliding her tounge on mine, i let out a soft whimper, i could feel her smiling into it, she was in total control of me, i was putty in her hands.  
She pulled away from me again, i let out a little whine of frustration, she leaned over and whispered in my ear with a husky voice so it was just barely audible "Take me to your bed", i let out a soft grunt, the thought of her on top of me made me feel hot and bothered. I took her hand and led her upstairs, she turned me around and pushed me on the bed, she crawled on top of me in the sexiest way ever, leaned down to my ear and let out a soft sigh as she ran her fingers through my short,  
untamed hair, i placed my hands on her ass and whispered "Nice ass" she giggled and licked her lips, i took this as a sign she wants to make out again, i proped myself up on my elbows to reach her mouth, our lips clashed once again and our tounges battled in euphoria, i pushed my hands under her t-shirt traveling up her sides, she let out a moan in my mouth, we ceased the kiss for a moment to take eachothers shirts off, i quickly put my hands under her bra and squeezed her breast gently, "Fuck Hawke" she whined out, she looked down at me and started laughing, this broke the mood, i asked "Whats funny?" she replied "Your face! you have the most perverted expression!" she rolled off me and continued laughing, i huffed and got on top of her and gave of a dark smirk, " i would think the way you were whining just then was more perverted than the look on my face" she snicked and looked at me with bedroom eyes "Hmmm" she traced a finger along my collar bone, i finally broke the silence "Maybe we should pick up where we left off, before you got into your giggle fit" i said while pulling at the button of her jeans, her eyes were half-lidded and a smile grew on her perfect face.

She reached up and tangled her slender fingers through my hair to pull my face closer, "Mmmm, maybe we should" I leaned in and kissed her again,  
i fumbled with the zipper on her jeans for a while, waiting for her to give the ok for me to take them off, she lifted her hips up and i tore off those jeans quicker than the speed of light, i looked at her, she was...pouting? "Whats wrong?" she pulled at my jeans, "Take yours off too" i quickly hopped off the bed and took them off along with my socks, i scrambled back onto her and licked her neck, my actions surprised her "Ahhhhnnnn!" she moaned, fuck shes so sexy, i unhooked her bra and started to massage her breasts. She whined in slight frustration, i finally stopped licking her neck and kissed down past her collarbone, down to her chest, i took her breast into my mouth, she threw her head back "Ohhhh god " i sucked on her, hard and rubbed the other breast with my hand, she moaned out "Ohh Hawke, please no more teasing,  
please takkkee meee" with her breast still in my mouth, i snaked my other hand down her panites, she was wet..no, she was soaking, i could feel the heat coming off her cute little pussy. She let out a soft cry, "Please...Hawke" she pleaded, i let go of her breast and took off her sopping wet panties, i kissed down her stomach, my hand running down her skinny frame " Ahhnn! ohhh fuck meee" her pale skin was so soft and creamy, i wanted to taste and worship every part of her delicious body. i stopped at her legs and gently spread them apart, god i could smell her arousal, it was sweet...like peaches.

She looked at me with pleading eyes, the room was humid and sticky, she knew what i was going do and her breathing became ragged in anticiaption. "Ohh Hawke please..  
just give it to me" i fufilled her wish i leaned in and gently blew across her burning pussy, she let out a stifled moan "Shit, Fuck, Cunt" i finally gave in with teasing her, i ran my my hot tounge over the top and then pushed inside. "OH FUCK!" she screamed, i looked up to see her eyes become wide and then squeezed shut and my sexual treatment,  
i sucked on her, tight pussy "OH MY FUCKING GOD! HAWKE!" her back arched of the bed. God the way she looked right now, so vulnerable and...wet, i wamted to give her more,  
i put my finger in her mouth " Suck" i ordered, she followed through with my demand until my finger was dripping wet, i quickly moved that finger between her legs and inside her,  
she let out a loud gasp along with several curses, i leaned back down and started sucking on her clit, she screamed so loudi knew for sure the neighbours would complain,  
but right now i didnt care, i felt her fingers in my hair gently pulling "Oh Hawke im gonna- her breathing became more hitched as i sucked deeper into her and moved my finger faster, i felt her body vibrate harder "OH..FUCK HAWKE!" i took my finger out of her dripping pussy and lifted her leg up, this increased her pleasure ten fold, she let out a hot scream at the peak of her pleasure. I sat up to see her expression, all i could see in her face was satisfaction, i crawled up next to her and pulled the blanket over us,  
she smiled at me through half-lidded eyes she asked "What about you?" i smiled and replied " In the morning, get some rest now" she turned next to me and cuddled up into my neck and sighed.

"Hey Hawke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can i come over again next week?"

I laughed "Of course you can"

I dreamt of her.


End file.
